Strict Line
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Tunggu sebentar! Mari berkhayal. Bagaimana kalau Kiseki no Sedai dan Author, bersekolah di SMA yang paling 'galak' se-kotanya? Mampukah mereka bertahan? Langsung saja, ciao !
1. Curhatan Author dan Prolog

"Eh semuanya."

"Apaan Thor?" tanggap Aomine sengak.

"Kenapa Author- _san_?" Lain lagi, respon Kuroko jauh lebih sopan.

"Ehm, jadi begini," Author menjelaskan. "Sebenernya, Author udah SMA..."

"HAH? DEMI APA- _SSU_?!" teriak Kise pengang.

"Kok kita ngga tau Author- _chin_?" Murasakibara menyahut.

Author menghela nafas. "Yaah, Author minta maaf deh. Author sebenernya udah bikin cerita tentang kalian pas Author kelas 8, terus bablas WB deh sampe ga nyadar udah SMA..."

"Kamu sih Author," Midorima hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya yang sedari tadi pening gara-gara Author. "Kamu udah bikin tuh cerita terbengkalai, _nanodayo_. Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab."

"Betul, Author," Akashi ikut menimpali. "Emangnya kamu ngapain aja sih selama ini? Sampe tuh cerita terbengkalai?"

"Hehe," Author hanya nyengir menanggapi protes dari Kiseki no Sedai.

-3-

Jadi... halo semuanya!

Author di sini mau minta maaf udah hiatus lama banget... 2 tahun kali ya? /plak

WUAH, GOMEN!

Sebenernya, Author udah punya cerita tentang kehidupan Kiseki no Sedai bersama Author SEWAKTU AUTHOR MASIH KELAS 8 MTS. Sekarang Author sendiri udah kelas 10 SMA... lebih tepatnya otw sih.

Ya... fict itu sebenernya juga sequel dari Knowledge. Cuma ya... gitu lah.

Alasannya... karena idenya udah expired. Dan, selama Author kelas 9, Author udah disibukkan dengan ujian dan sebagainya, jadi mohon maaf!

(Aomine : Halah apaan Thor, lu mah sibuk main HP sama males-malesan kan? Sampe nilai lu dari awal kelas 9 sampe sekarang banyak kali yang kosong.

Author : Tapi seenggaknya nilai gua bagus, NEM juga lumayan tinggi :p emang elu?

Aomine : Tch. Serah lu dah.)

Jadi, itu fictnya sudah kadaluarsa. Expired. Untung Author belom sempat publish wkwk. Tapi tetep aja rasanya bersalah gitu ke kalian. Sebenernya udah 2 chapter... tapi 1 chapter belom selesai.

Pengen sih diselesain, cuma idenya udah expired.

Dan sebagai permohonan maaf Author... Author udah punya ide cerita tentang kehidupan Author dan KnS saat SMA.

Ada yang penasaran?

Reader : Kagak anjir.

JAHAT LU! /pundung

Yah, Author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA yang katanya—ehm, senioritasnya tinggi. Author tinggal di daerah sekitaran Jakarta.

Mungkin readers domisili Jakarta tahu ya dimana. Jangan kasih tau loh. /plak

Yasudah deh, ini cuplikannya.

 _Douzo yoroshiku_ ~

-3-

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, nampaklah 7 orang siswa SMA pelangi nan kece melewati gerbang SMA Negeri XX. Semilir angin menerpa wajah dan membuat rambut mereka beterbangan, menimbulkan kesan cool.

Akashi Seijuuro, kapten _ruby crimson_ mereka yang selalu siap sedia gunting.

Kuroko Tetsuya, bayangan imut _baby blue_ yang sering disangka sebagai hantu.

Kise Ryouta, model _golden sunshine_ yang senang menebar senyum dan pesona dimana-mana.

Midorima Shintarou, _mint green_ berkacamata yang kalem, sedang menenteng sebuah tas belanjaan wanita—demi ikan berkacamata, buat apa itu?!

Aomine Daiki, preman _navy blue_ ini hanya menatap langit biru sambil menghela nafas.

Murasakibara Atsushi, titan _sweet purple_ yang gemar memakan kudapan—oke, bungkus keripik kentang kesepuluhnya sudah habis.

Mereka berjalan dengan angkuh, dengan menegakkan kepala. Membuat semua orang menatap mereka. Mungkin tinggi badan mereka yang diatas rata-rata kah yang membuat mereka—ehm, jadi pusat perhatian?

"BUKAN BEGO!" teriak suara wanita.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Seorang wanita berkerudung yang mungil dengan gesit memukuli kepala keenam orang pelangi tersebut, membuat keenam orang itu nyaris terjungkal jatuh.

Siapakah wanita tersebut?

Ya, dialah Author kita tercinta.

 _"Tundukkan kepala kalian! Ya, termasuk kau Akashi!"_ bisik Author geram kepada mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Suka-suka kita kek." Aomine mengeluh sambil meraba bagian kepala yang dipukul Author.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?!" geram Author sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalian ini bego atau bagaimana?"

"Karena kita masih kelas 10, _baka_!" lanjutnya dengan berang.

Akashi mendengus pelan. "Lalu kenapa kalau kita—"

DEG!

Semua mata ketujuh orang tadi membelalak ngeri.

Mau tahu kenapa?

Ya, mereka dikelilingi oleh puluhan—tidak, _ratusan_ orang yang menatap nyalang mereka layaknya hewan buas.

-3-

June 22nd, 2017

Regards,

Milo Gosok.

-3-

Next update setelah Author MPLS ya, ciao~

Fav/follow and review, please?


	2. Chat LINE sebelum MPLS

-flashback-

Kaga jelas udah (1)

Sayoru Ene invited GuntingMerah, WortelTsun, KuningBanci, MesumDakian, TitanMaiubo, SetanBiru.

GuntingMerah joined the group.

WortelTsun joined the group.

SetanBiru joined the group.

MesumDakian joined the group.

KuningBanci joined the group.

09.32 PM

GuntingMerah : Kuroko sama murasakibara mana thor?

Sayoru Ene : Gatau shi

Sayoru Ene : Lagi bertapa kali

Sayoru Ene : Tungguin b

MesumDakian : Oi chat lu tenggelem ni thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

MesumDakian : Thor

Sayoru Ene : GA USAH NYEPAM BISA KALI JIR (flip)

Sayoru Ene : Ngapa lu

Sayoru Ene : Butuh belaian author¿

Sayoru Ene : Bilang

MesumDakian : Chat lu di grup sebelah tenggelem jir

MesumDakian : Udah tenggelem

MesumDakian : Ga direspon lagi

MesumDakian : Kasian banget wkw

Sayoru Ene : Ajg dikira gua apaan (flip)

WortelTsun : btw siapa dh yang bikin tu grup

WortelTsun : mpls b belom

WortelTsun : yegak

WortelTsun : o aza y kan

Sayoru Ene : ...

Sayoru Ene : dor

Sayoru Ene : SEJAK KAPAN LU JADI ALAY DOR HUAAAAAAAA (cry)(cry)

SetanBiru : Ano, Author-san, Akashi-kun...

TitanMaiubo joined the group.

TitanMaiubo : are? grup apa ini?

Sayoru Ene : Welcome, mura-kun!!

KuningBanci : Ara, halo minnacchi~!

Sayoru Ene : Udah pada ngumpul semua kan?

KuningBanci : Jahat-ssu, aku dikacangi (T_T)

Sayoru Ene : Sshhh, udah ki-cchi, jangan cengeng.

Sayoru Ene : Gua mau omongin sesuatu tentang grup angkatan sma kita.

Sayoru Ene : Demi sempaknya mine, gua parah banget benci ini.

SetanBiru : Ohh, yang tentang peraturan itu ya Author-san?

Sayoru Ene : Iya yang itu

Sayoru Ene : Eh

Sayoru Ene : Anjir

Sayoru Ene : SEJAK KAPAN LU ACC GRUP INI ANJIR KURO-KUNNNN (flip)(flip)(rage)(rage)

SetanBiru : Sejak awal, Author-san.

Sayoru Ene : Hhhhh

Sayoru Ene : Bodo lah

Sayoru Ene : Jadi gini

Sayoru Ene : Lu tau kan peraturan kakel yang dikirim di grup angkatan sma?

TitanMaiubo : ohh yg itu

TitanMaiubo : jujur aku males ngikutin

TitanMaiubo : masa kita nnt g blh ke kantin

TitanMaiubo : kalo aku laper ga bawa makanan gmn

WortelTsun : lu mah mikirin makanan trs njur

WortelTsun : *njir

WortelTsun : ah anjir gua typo nanodayo

Sayoru Ene : Nah kan betul tu mura-chin

Sayoru Ene : Dor g dor

Sayoru Ene : Masa kita disuruh pake tas warna gelap

Sayoru Ene : Kn madesu banget anjir (flip)

Sayoru Ene : Terus disuru pake sepatu pt

(A/N : pt itu plesetan merek sepatu :)) )

Sayoru Ene : Yang cewek disuruh pake rok nyapu lantai, gua kan suka keserimpet njir

Sayoru Ene : Bodo lah ga gua turutin nanti

Sayoru Ene : Woi mine, ntar lu kayak gua kn @MesumDakian

SetanBiru : Ano... Author-san.

SetanBiru : Kamu yakin mau ngelanggar?

SetanBiru : Jujur, aku takut loh.

GuntingMerah : Jangan khawatir Kuroko

GuntingMerah : Aku akan menjadi ketua osis saat kita masih utas

GuntingMerah : Aku ini absolut. Semua yang menantangku lebih baik tunduk kepadaku.

GuntingMerah : Akan kupastikan kalian semua aman dari peraturan agit.

(A/N : utas = satu; agit = tiga, ngerti lah maksudnya)

KuningBanci : Akashicchi selalu bisa diandalkan ssu~!

KuningBanci : Pokoknya, nanti kita bertujuh harus solid ssu!

KuningBanci : Jangan mau ngikutin peraturan konyol dari agit

KuningBanci : Soalnya aku ngga mau botak ssu T_T

WortelTsun : hah

WortelTsun : demi apa

WortelTsun : anjing nanodayi

WortelTsun : *nanodayo

WortelTsun : gua typo bngsd (flip)

Sayoru Ene : Dor, sekalinya lu muncul di grup lu nista banget njirr :")))

WortelTsun : y terus gua mau gimana

WortelTsun : read doang?

WortelTsun : shin-chan ga bisa diginiin terus mak :"))

Sayoru Ene removed WortelTsun from the group.

Sayoru Ene : Udah kalo ada dia grup ini rusuh :))

Sayoru Ene : Gua lanjut ya

KuningBanci : AH AKU AJA SSU

KuningBanci : Q jg mau curhat yang itu :""""

KuningBanci : MASA GA BOLEH AKTIP DI INSTAPRET SSU

KuningBanci : Foto profil juga ga boleh dipasang

Sayoru Ene : NAH

Sayoru Ene : GUA JUGA MAU NGOMONGIN ITU

Sayoru Ene : Tai la yang itu (flip) (flip)

KuningBanci : Disuruh ansos ssu :""(((

SetanBiru : Kise-kun, Author-san, sudahlah.

SetanBiru : Aku bukannya mau menentang kalian semua

SetanBiru : Bukannya lebih baik kita ikuti saja mereka? Toh hanya buat setahun.

Sayoru Ene : KUR

Sayoru Ene : KURO-KUN SEJAK KAPAN LU JADI LEMBEK BEGINI?

Sayoru Ene : Kur, hal yang kayak gini ngga masuk akal kurrr

Sayoru Ene : Kamu mau pas kita ke ruang guru yang di lantai satu kita jongkok?

TitanMaiubo : are? kok jongkok?

GuntingMerah : Di peraturan agit, lantai satu itu lantai kelasnya agit. Dan kita disuruh jongkok, jangan sampe keliatan agit.

KuningBanci : Betul ssu! Terus masa tangga yang boleh kita pake itu cuma yang deket tata usaha

Sayoru Ene : Nah makanya kan

Sayoru Ene : Kur, kita emang cuma bertujuh ngadepin ginian

Sayoru Ene : Tapi seenggaknya kita ngga sendirian kan?

Sayoru Ene : Lagian ga semua peraturan bakal kita langgar kok, yang ga masuk akal sama yang ga pantes aja kita langgar

Sayoru Ene : Kita ga boleh jadi penakut gini, bikin peraturan konyol tapi ga berani sama ortu murid

Sayoru Ene : Kan kocak banget

KuningBanci : Betul tu kurokocchi

KuningBanci : Tolong donggg ssu

GuntingMerah : Kata author benar kuroko. Kita ga boleh penakut.

TitanMaiubo : hm, aku ikut suara terbanyak aja~

SetanBiru : Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

SetanBiru : Aku akan ikut kalian.

Sayoru Ene : YOSSHHAAA!!!!~~~~

KuningBanci : YEEYYYYY KUROKOCCHI!!!

Sayoru Ene : Btw

Sayoru Ene : Mine kemana yak

KuningBanci : Oh iya ssu.-.

KuningBanci : Aominecchi~~~

KuningBanci : @MesumDakian

Read 4

09.52

10.32 PM

Sayoru Ene : OHH GUA TAU MINE KEMANA

Sayoru Ene : LIAT NIH DI GRUP ANGKATAN

Sayoru Ene : DIA NGEBOKEP DI GRUP ANGKATAN WOI

Sayoru Ene : NOH SHI LIAT KELAKUAN TEMEN LU TUH @GuntingMerah

GuntingMerah : Daiki.

GuntingMerah : Siap-siap.

MesumDakian : TIDAAAAAAAKKK!!!

-3-

Yah, halo semua.

GUA GA NYANGKA BISA UPDATE SEBELUM MPLS

Soalnya ada kejadian tak terduga gaiz, ternyata sebelum masuk udah ada grup angkatan sekolah gaiz. Belom MPLS padahal loh.

Gimana charanya? Ooc kah? Kalo si midor, emang sengaja kok, biar nistah :"")))

 ** _Btw Sayoru Ene itu OC saya yah. :"))_**

Dan ya, aslinya grup itu ngebahas informasi berkas" yang kudu dibawa pas mpls. Tapii, peraturan kakel" ada juga tuh dibahas.

Iya, yang di cerita ini bener kok kayaknya peraturannya.

Udah ah ga usah curhat wkwk. Nanti kalian juga tau bakal kayak gimana

Jadi...

Mind to vote and comment? :)))


End file.
